nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Thief of Amn (class)
Shadow Thief of Amn is a prestige class in NWN2. Shadow Thief of Amn Description: The organization known as the Shadow Thieves is the largest and most prosperous thieves' guild in all of the region. Its success is derived from its system of interlocking guilds, each dedicated to the twin goals of profit and power. From the organization's stronghold in Amn, this series of guilds controls the lion's share of all criminal operations along the Sword Coast and beyond. As a member of a Shadow Thieves' guild, a shadow thief of Amn knows only their own minions, their coworkers, and their superior. This web of secrecy preserves the organization, because any members who are captured can sell out only a few others. A character can achieve a maximum of 5 levels in the Shadow Thief of Amn prestige class. Requirements Skills: Bluff 3 ranks, Hide 8 ranks, Intimidate 3 ranks, Move Silently 3 ranks Feats: Stealthy Special: Member of the Shadow Thieves of Amn. (Requirement removed with Storm of Zehir) Class Features Sneak Attack Starting at 1st level, the shadow thief gets the sneak attack ability at +1d6 damage. This is the same as the rogue ability of the same name, and its effects stack with that ability. This ability increases by +1d6 at 3rd and 5th level. Doublespeak At 1st level, the shadow thief gets a +2 bonus on all Bluff and Diplomacy checks. Bonus Feat At 2nd level and 4th level the shadow thief gets a bonus feat. This feat can be: *Alertness *Blind-Fight *Combat Expertise *Feint *Lightning Reflexes *Nimble Fingers *Skill Focus (except Skill Focus:Bluff) *Silent Spell *Still Spell *Track *Weapon Finesse *Weapon Focus Uncanny Dodge At 2nd level the shadow thief retains their Dexterity bonus to AC even when caught flat-footed. Reputation At 3rd level, the shadow thief gets a 10% discount from all merchants and an additional +2 bonus on all Bluff, Intimidate, and Diplomacy checks because of their reputation. Improved Uncanny Dodge At 5th level, the shadow thief can no longer be sneak attacked except by a character with 4 or more total levels in classes that grant sneak attack than the character levels of the shadow thief. Class Progression Gameplay Notes *The "member of the shadow thieves" requirement is satisfied by the Shadowthief of Amn Epithet feat (1771). *In the official campaign, the player can only recieve the Shadow Thief of Amn Epithet by joining Moire's Gang. This happens near the end of Chapter 1, just before the player has permission to enter the Black Lake district (estimated character-level: 10-11). * This prestige class may be disabled in some online servers, along with Neverwinter Nine. * As of patch v1.23, the Uncanny Dodge feat has changed: it works only against invisible attackers. NWN comparison *This class did not exist in NWN. 3.5 Rules Comparison *The parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of DnD 3.5. It has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. Category:Classes Category:Prestige classes Category:Combat classes